


Early Rise

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cum shot, Established Relationship, Geralt likes jaskier's scent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Scent Kink, Watersports, golden showers, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: It's early after a night of drinking and Geralt has an itch he wants to scratch
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	Early Rise

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of... no where cause I really love omorashi but there isn't a lot. So forewarn there is water sports and consensual somnophilia!

The sun was still low on the horizon but Geralt was already awake. His face pressed into the back of Jaskier’s neck as he spooned him all night. Jaskier had just a tad too much to drink the night before and still hadn’t woken yet. The witcher turned his lover in the bed until he was laying on his back, “hmm,” he hummed to himself as he eyed the sleeping bard. Slowly, Geralt started to nuzzle his neck; in an attempt to wake his lover. Instead, Jaskier just giggled in his sleep and playfully batted Geralt away,

“Geralt… too early,” he mumbled and turned. Geralt snorted at that and moved to try again. Jaskier was still quite asleep as a hand slowly trailed down and cupped his morning wood. The witcher slowly cupped him and groped faintly as Jaskier opened his legs instinctively and gave a low huff and moan as he rocked against the palm of his lover’s big hand. This made the witcher grope a bit harder as he felt his lover’s cock twitch roughly.

The witcher kept this up until blue eyes slowly opened and Jaskier gave a low moan as he rocked into the hand, “gotta pee,” he mumbled shyly as he tried to pull away but a strong hand shifted and wrapped around his waist as Geralt kept rubbing and groping,

“Stay,” the deep voice growled in Jaskier’s ear, making the bard moan and whimper as he pressed back, also feeling Geralt’s erection. Geralt hummed and dug his palm down roughly into his lover’s bladder. This made the man jump and he squeaked and cried out,

“Oh Geralt! I may piss myself!” That made Geralt growl and Jaskier stopped his blue eyes wide, “Y-you want that don’t you? For me to wet the bed while you play with me?” Geralt just gave another grunt and kept the ministrations up. Well, this wasn’t exactly his thing but… the way it was making Geralt act he would surely give it a go.

Jaskier rolled for Geralt and lay on his back, legs open. Geralt took that as an okay to continue and was quick to settle between his lover’s legs as he pressed down again. Jaskier flushed and gave a low moan as his full bladder was pressed and jolted by the movement of very strong hands. Geralt hummed, eyes wide and blown with lust as he tugged down the waist band to pull out his lover’s cock. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around and started to stroke. Jaskier jolted and his hips flew up as he thrust and moaned at the sudden feeling.

Geralt started a slow, even pace of pumping down and then up and twisting at the top as he flicked the head of his lover’s cock. This was a sure fire way to get his lover to cum and Geralt wanted to see it. Wanted to see Jaskier come undone from his touch. It made his own hard cock twitch as he growled happily. Jaskier rocked into the hand as he clung to the bed sheets, “Geralt, Geralt, I’m not going to last and I am seriously going to pee myself if you keep this up, oh this is embarrassing,” he whimpered as Geralt gave him a soothing tone,

“Shh, you are doing so good song bird. Look how hard you are. Can’t wait til you spill on my hand,” he murmured not mentioning if he meant pee or his lover’s cum. Jaskier kept rocking into that giant and warm hand as he whimpered. His knuckles were bone white as he clung and his hips thrust for a final time,

“Ah Geralt!” He cried as he came hard. Geralt stroked his lover through his orgasm as his hips stuttered and rocked. His cock spurted thick ropes along Geralt’s fist and his stomach before ebbing away. The witcher let go and his lover’s cock fell with a loud, wet smack. Geralt slowly cleaned his hand up as Jaskier lay in a daze of post orgasm and still very full bladder. 

“Can I go pee now?” Jaskier asked smoothly as he sat up on his elbows still panting,

“No,” Geralt stated and was soon between his lover’s legs. He swallowed his limp cock to the brim and moaned as he started to suck.

“Oh fuck!” Jaskier cried and fell back onto his back again, “fuck, Geralt fuck!” He whimpered as he felt that hand against his bladder. It was too much, way too much to handle, “Geralt.. I’m going to pee I mean it!” He warned. Geralt pulled back and pressed down for a final time as Jaskier felt himself let loose. He whimpered as his cock jerked and he felt the warmth of his urine spill where cum had fallen. Geralt watched with rapt attention as Jaskier emptied himself in the bed; Geralt’s large hand still pressing until Jaskier was finally done.

Without a word, the witcher leaned forward and pressed his face against the wetness of his pants and took a few deep breaths, moaning softly. Jaskier flushed but let a hand rest against his hair as Geralt took in every smell his lover had given him that morning. Once the witcher was done, Geralt rolled from the bed and beckoned Jaskier so they could bathe together in peace.


End file.
